Simplify the following expression: ${z-6-8z+10}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {z - 8z} {-6 + 10}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-7z} {-6 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7z} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $-7z+4$